The present invention related to vehicle heaters.
Vehicle heaters are well known as aftermarket or original equipment.
With respect to heavy construction equipment, such equipment has normally only been provided with heaters, when it is at the same time provided with an enclosing cab for the operator. There are many times when it is required, or desirable, to not have an enclosing cab for the operator, so that the operator may more readily view the works of and be in closer communication with the operator's environment. When no cab is provided, the operator can experience extreme discomfort by being exposed to the elements, and there is no satisfactory solution for protecting such an operator, other than the relatively unsatisfactory provision of more clothing. Heavy construction equipment can be provided with a removable cab or partial closures, with respect to the environment, for the operator. During extreme winter conditions, it is desirable to provide such a cab, which is then removed during hot weather. There is no satisfactory protection during the intermediate stages when it can be uncomfortably cold for the operator on one day and too hot for the operator on another day so that normally the cab is removed during this time and the operator suffers during the colder periods.